A New Mission!!
Synopsis Konohamaru relays orders to Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki over the radio. Boruto is absent-minded, which Sarada comments on, but Boruto brushes it off. Boruto thinks back to talking to Sasuke about his new seal and the conversation with Momoshiki when time stopped, which Sasuke was able to perceive due to his Rinnegan. Sasuke told Boruto that what's happening isn't normal, and that he should be on his guard, and let him know if anything changed, while he investigated it on his own. The news reports on the robbery of Konoha Bank. One of the robbers, from the Mujina Bandits, is suddenly apprehended by Mitsuki with his extended arm. Sarada lands a hit on another, and exchanges a few blows before defeating him. She is not impressed with them, though the third bandit says she is nothing compared to their boss. The third bandit attacks her, Sarada blocks his attack, but he extends a poisoned blade, which Sarada struggles to hold back. The bandit says he'll take her corpse to his boss. Boruto arrives and lands a kick on him, finding it unusual for her to be struggling. Out-numbered, the bandit runs away, hiding with a smoke bomb. Sarada notes the plan is working, as they can now track him to his boss. However, because he wasn't listening to the plan, Boruto doesn't let him get away, and defeats him with a Rasengan, much to Sarada's chagrin. Sarada berates him for not following the plan. Boruto wants to leave to meet with Shikadai. Despite the plan not working, Konohamaru still considers it a successful outcome. Ibiki reports to Naruto that Katasuke was being influenced by someone outside the village, and is in great shock over the realisation of his actions after being freed from control. Under that control, Katasuke also leaked information about the Kote. Naruto has Ibiki and Sai continue investigating, while Shikamaru deals with Katasuke. Mirai arrives, reporting that Team Konohamaru apprehended all three Mujina Bandits in the village. They notice their boss, Shojoji, from their Bingo Book, wasn't present. Shikamaru reminds Naruto of his meeting with the Land of Fire's daimyō, which he forgot about. On the way to Konoha, the daimyō's son Tentō shows him a young Naruto trading card he got. The daimyō tells him he has a meeting with the Hokage, and instructs his chauffeur to look after his son in the meanwhile. After learning about the three packs per customer limit, the son decides to buy the whole store selling the trading cards. Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin buy new packs, Boruto getting exasperated over getting another copy of a rare card of his father. Boruto decides to buy another pack, wanting to find a specific card. Sarada is baffled by the card game's popularity. Metal Lee arrives to relay a summons from Konohamaru to Boruto. Upon reaching the Hokage Mansion, Konohamaru introduces him to Tentō. Tentō judges Boruto's clothes, expecting the Hokage's son have more lavish clothing. Konohamaru tells Boruto that for the next few days, he'll be Tentō's bodyguard, while the daimyō is at a conference in Konoha. Boruto, having taken an immediate dislike to Tentō, doesn't want to take up the mission. However, Konohamaru informs him that the Daimyō himself asked for him. More privately, he also tells Boruto this is part of learning about what shinobi have to put up with. When Tentō starts ordering him around, Boruto tells Konohamaru he really wants to beat him up. He replies that this simply another hardship and that he can learn from the experience. id:A New Mission!!